otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:ICU Zombie
: You think you can just go on causing death and destruction without consequences? There are always consequences. : : Perhaps without sight, you'll learn to see and feel all the pain you have caused. : I-I don't understand? : When your son came in he was taken into surgery, using an advanced technique, practiced in europe, we were able to graft several layers of an experimental nutrient gel to the burns. Normally this gel does not take, however there are exceedingly rare cases where the patient's body not only accepts the gel, but also uses the nutrients in it to more rapidly heal themselves. In addition your son's injuries were not quite as severe as many medical staff here believed... : Thank you... Thank you doctor... : : Looks like your mom is happy. : Yeah... I feel bad, making her worry all the time, but this'll probably just make her even more overbearing... : She cried every night you were gone. It was sad. : We're probably going to have to sneak out. : What? Why would we have to do that? : My mom's not just going to let me leave to go to Murdoc's -My boss's place. She's probably going to lock me in my room. : Oh... I see what you mean... : You're a miracle worker, Doctor. : Please... It was the least I could do, my nephew felt so responsible for what had happened, as a family we felt we had to do everything in our power to ensure your son's well-being. : So why do you need to go to stuffy old Murdoc's anyway? : That's confidential and top secret. : : Let's get you signed out and home, where you belong. : : What should I do? : I don't know. Might have to wait until later tonight to deal with this. : I could go down to your boss's place and tell him you're alright... Should I tell him about Shane? : ...Hmm... Yeah. ...Didn't you say Principal Foxx was dead? : Yeah. But I think I just saw her... : My intuition says we need to make sure... I don't trust Leo, he might be a part of this... : : I was wondering when you'd show up... : : : Or what, exactly? : : That's the second time I've been threatened today, and this will be the second time that I don't care. I don't do deals with demons, so just kill me, or torture me, or whatever. : : : Am I in the right room? They put me in room 212, but I lost my glasses... : : Yeah. It's me, it's me... What's the endgame here, demon? You just gonna possess a bunch of dead people? That it? : : Well you're half-right, at least... : You gonna help us here, Leo? Redeem yourself. You can still come out of this as the good guy... : Watching you scoobies die from your own stupidity would be poetic justice... ...But it wouldn't be the first time I would be left to deal with your mess... And I'm not about to let whatever this thing is go after Lilith. : Three against one, think you like those odds? : : : : : So I apparently have a tail now. Kinda weird. How do we stop it? : Burn it- : Hey-No! Wait! It's a zombie you idiot! It doesn't care if its on fire! : : : : Help me! : Fucking... Damn it! : Can't you put her out or something!? : I use ice, not water! : : That's not the same thing? : Not in my case! Leo! : I'm not going to be able to contain it for long, so do something... : Whatever- Too late! Light her up Leo! : : }} : We found him out here after the lightning strike. He was just laying on the lawn... : ...I can't... What's going on? : Whoa there! Grab his arm! Don't try to touch your eyes, alright? : I can't open them... What's going on I can't see! Get this thing off my face! What are you doing to me!? : Oh God... : We're paramedics, we're trying to help you, stop struggling! : Why can't I see anything! My eyes hurt! : Jerry get an IV into him! : I... Someone burned me... ...There was a loud sound... And burning... : We think you might've been struck by lightning. We're taking you to the hospital. We're going to strap you down for your own safety, alright? : : Alright. Try to stay calm. Let's lift him, 3, 2, 1... : ...I'm sorry... }} : : : ...The fuck... Just happened? : It's a side effect of the... Transformation... Never transformed three people before... ...Ugh... I want to die... Should've just... Let the zombie kill me... : Oy! : ...Lilith? : Wot you two blokes doin in the ladies room? Thought you were dead or something. : : We were... Wait we're in the girl's bathroom? : They were helping me to the bathroom, I got sick from the painkillers they were giving me. : Yeah. ...Just help'n out our good friend Leo. : You know your room's on fire up the hall. Buncha blokes with extinguishers had to put it out. : What'd we tell you about leaving the stove on Leo?! : Why are you here Lilith? : It's the lady's bathroom, and I'm a lady? Well I'm a girl, and that's usually good enough. : I mean... Did you come to the hospital to see me? You're not ditching school again are you? : School got cancelled, was coming here to tell you that some shithead murdered the principal. : That explains a lot... Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP